Thank You
by Spike Speigel1
Summary: Angel’s still upset over the events surrounding Cordelia. Spike gives him a little talking to.


Title:  Thank You

Author:  Spike Speigel

E-mail:  spikespeigel26@yahoo.com

Rating:  PG

Classification:  Angel/Cordelia, Buffy/Spike

Disclaimer:  As usual, these characters don't belong to me.  Just taking them for a joyride.

Spoilers:  Everything in the Jossverse until You're Welcome

Summary:  Angel's still upset over the events surrounding Cordelia.  Spike gives him a little talking to.

Status:  Finished

Another workday was ending at Wolfram & Hart.  Harmony was gathering her belongings from her receptionist desk, getting ready for another night drinking with Fred.  At first, it was just something to fit in.  But, now, Harmony found herself enjoying these little excursions with the firm's resident mad scientist.  It hadn't taken long to discover that Fred was a silly drunk.  And, to Harmony, those were the best to be around.  Because silly drunks love to gossip.  It didn't matter about what.  Guys, work, interdimensional causeways.  Well, maybe not the interdimensional stuff.  That always ruined Harmony's buzz.

"Harmony."

Harmony looked up from her desk, seeing the last person she expected at this time of the evening.

"Spike?  What are you…"

"Angel still in?"

"Um, yeah.  But, I wouldn't bother him.  He's been in a mood ever since Cordy.  Well, you know."  Spike nodded slightly, but this was unobserved by Harmony, who had shut down her computer and began walking toward the elevator to end yet another day.  "If you need to talk to him, I suggest using voicemail.  The last guy to talk to him face to face got it caved it.  Well, I guess he kinda deserved it seeing as how he was trying to assassinate bossy at the time, but…"

"I get it, Harm.  Night."

"Oh, okay.  Night, Spikey."

She was sure that would elicit some snide remark from Spike, but instead he just nodded slightly.  Oh well.  Not her problem.  It was happy hour, and Fred was buying.  Always a good combination.  And, with that, Harmony left the offices of Wolfram & Hart, leaving Spike in the lobby.

He sighed deeply, uncertain of whether or not he should even be here.  It wasn't like he owed Angel anything.  But, after that night in the hospital, after Dana, things seemed different between the two of them.  Sure, they both still hated the other with a passion.  But, there was a semblance of understanding between the two as well.  And, frankly, Spike still owed Angel for getting his hands reattached.

Spike walked to the door of Angel's office, his hand about to rap against the wooden frame when the voice stopped him.

"Go away, Spike."

Well, no need for formalities at this point.  Spike opened the door slowly.  The only reason he did so was because he wasn't sure if Angel was holding a stake on the other side.  "You know.  Even Batman leaves the Batcave once in a while."

Walking into the office, Spike could see Angel sitting at his desk, files strewn across his desk.  To tell the truth, the man looked tired just sitting there.  As though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"Good for you I don't work for you then, yeah?"

Angel looked up, a look of annoyance on his face mixed with…with what?  Spike couldn't put his finger on it, but there was definitely something else in Angel's eyes as he spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Five words or less?"  Angel looked at the platinum blonde vampire quizzically, Spike smirking as he pulled up a seat opposite Angel's desk.  "Never mind."

"Well?"

"Well.  The thing is, I was doing the hero thing a few blocks from here.  Some local vamps trying to have Italian.  Literally.  Anyway…"

"This story have an ending, or is your plan to drive me insane and have me stake myself in front of you?"

"Anyway.  As I was saying.  This bloke owns one of those fancy wine shops in the food district and offered me this as thanks for saving his neck."  With that, Spike reached into his duster, producing a bottle of wine, two plastic cups enveloping the neck.  "Figured you were the wine connoisseur.  You'd probably enjoy this more than me, yeah?"

"What is this?"

"What's what?"

"This.  You.  Me.  Sharing a drink?"

"Fine, whatever mate.  Just thought you'd like a drink is all.  I can see this was a mistake."  Spike began to get up, thinking to himself that this was all a big mistake.  Fortunately for him, it wasn't.

"Look.  You're already here.  You might as well stay."

Spike grinned slightly as he placed the two cups on Angel's desk, Angel moving files out of the way to allow Spike to do so.  With one deft motion, Spike pulled the cork out of the bottle, pouring a generous helping into both plastic cups.  Placing the bottle on the desk, Spike grabbed a cup and returned to his seat across from Angel.  "Bottoms up."

Angel followed suit, not really sure what was going on.  But, it was nice having company.  Even if it was Spike.  "Bottoms up."

"So, does it pass muster?"

"It's fragrant.  I'll give it that.  Seems that guy you rescued gave you some of his good stuff."

"Glad to hear it."  Spike took another sip to muster up some courage before speaking again.  "You know.  I envy you."

Angel would have choked on his wine were it not for the fact that he didn't need to breathe.  "What?"

"Did Andrew tell you what happened in the Hellmouth?"  Angel looked at Spike, a puzzled look on his face.  "There were thousands of Turok-hans down there.  It was chaos.  Slayers and prehistoric vamps going at it.  And, then that party favor you got from Wolfram & Hart kicked in.  Lit me up, it did.  I could feel it.  My soul was burning me up from the inside, pouring out of me and torching every vamp in the process."

"What did it feel like?"  Spike shook his head slightly, not understanding the question.  "Your soul."

"Strangest feeling.  I knew I was burning up.  I could feel the pain coursing through my body as it did.  But, I was at peace.  Because this bloody soul kept on telling me it was the right thing to do."  Angel nodded, the plastic cup now on the table.  "But, that wasn't the thing that got me that day.  It was Buffy."

"Buffy?"

Spike took another sip from his cup before continuing.  "I'm standing in the middle of the Hellmouth, burning up.  And you know what she says to me?"

"What?"

"I love you."  Spike waited for a moment to see whether Angel would be angered by this revelation.  However, he just sat, listening.  As though he could identify with the situation.  "But, I don't know if she said it because she meant it, or because she knew that's what I wanted to hear.  After all, what do you say to a bloke's that's doing his best impersonation of a bug zapper?"  Spike sighed, trying to push the thought away.  "But, you don't have to think about that, do you?"

Angel shook his head, not following Spike's train of thought.  "What do you…"

"Cordelia.  She came back for you.  Used her borrowed time to straighten you out."

"How did you…"

Spike waved his hand, interrupting Angel's question.  "It doesn't take a bloody Einstein to know that you and her got history.  I could tell the way she kept on looking at you.  That, and the fact you tried to cave my face in."  This elicited a chuckle from Angel.  "I haven't seen that look that often in my life, but I recognize it anywhere.  Seemed natural between you two.  Seemed normal."

Angel sighed, leaning back into his chair.  "How'd you know she wasn't really here?"

"After I tasted her.  But, I didn't really get confirmation until Gunn told me about what happened to Cordelia.  The pieces fell into place.  You don't forget the taste of human blood.  But, she was a bit off.  Couldn't explain it until I realized she was acting for the Powers.  So, yeah.  I envy you."

"Why?"

Spike scoffed, finishing the content in his cup.  "Because at the end, you knew for certain that Cordelia loved you.  She used her last breath for you.  Tell me I'm wrong."  Spike could see the corners of Angel's lips curving upward, a slight glint in his eyes.  "Well, I think I'm gonna push off.  You can have the rest of the bottle if you want.  I'm more of a beer man myself."  Spike began walking away from the other vampire with a soul, a thought crossing his mind.  "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this conversation, I'll throw you out that window burning in the sunlight."

Angel chuckled softly as Spike closed the door, leaving him by himself once again.  He was sure Spike was out of earshot distance by now.  It couldn't hurt.

"Thanks."

Fin 


End file.
